


One is Silver

by fluffernutter8



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: Episode: s01e18 Weapons of Class Destruction, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 01:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2005164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffernutter8/pseuds/fluffernutter8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Right before Logan and Veronica kissed, things had been getting back to normal. Veronica POV during Weapons of Class Destruction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One is Silver

It’s a stupid thing, kissing Logan Echolls, and if Veronica had today and tomorrow and the day after that she wouldn’t have time to list all the reasons why.

 _Obviously,_  she thinks as she lies on her bed that night, her bio textbook propped on her stomach as she ignores it for a round of ceiling gazing,  _there’s a top to that list, and it has to do with those shiny new headlights I’ve been cruising around with all year._

But the part that feels touchier, more tender, more frightening, isn’t the shift from the Logan who’d taken up with aplomb the starring role of Asshole #1 in her life, to the one who’d kissed her so that she could practically hear the music swell around them. It’s that there have been these moments over the last few weeks when Logan has just been her friend again. Little moments of smart remarks and shared glances trailing off into muffled laughter that reminds her of the way things used to be between them. It reminds her of those years of shared classes between her and Logan and Duncan, when they would be assigned a paired project and she would inevitably, immediately, feel the tug of Logan’s fingers at the shoulder of her shirt, would turn around to see his wide,  _hey partner_  grin, and wouldn’t be able to help grinning back.

"Hey, man, she’s my girlfriend," Duncan had protested the first time it had happened after their first date. He had blushed saying the words, and Veronica had smiled and done the same hearing them.

"And I need her more, so go find some other shmo to pull up by his English-challenged bootstraps." Logan flicked his finger around the room for half a second, already leaning over his desk to turn Veronica’s chair around to face him.

Despite Logan’s shrug of a relationship with academics, it had always been fun working with him. Dramatic Shakespeare reenactments performed to an empty house as they stood on the plush cushions of the Echolls couch, report writing that devolved into popcorn fights while Mrs. Mars slept upstairs.

There were moments like the other morning when she could feel that coming back, the easy reminders of what she liked about him. And she was afraid that they had unraveled all of that with one stupid-  _incredible_ \- kiss that felt just like deep breath and downfall.

She’d been so glad to see Logan her friend sliding back around Logan the tormentor. She had been so glad to see him at the Camelot, fists flying in the suddenly real version of the shadow boxing he and Duncan used to play around with. Hours later she could still feel his burning gaze aimed at her from above. She had no idea how she would feel seeing him at school tomorrow.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Written for favorite friendship moment day of tumblr's Logan and Veronica Appreciation Week.


End file.
